mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forerunner
The Forerunner are an ancient race of high technological status. They suddenly disappeared from existence around 100,000 years ago; their relics are still around today, wherever one can find them. All that is known about the Forerunner has been gleaned from these various artifacts. "The Forerunners were a wise, highly intelligent, noble people and with a belief in justice, in peace, they bravely faced the adversary. They sought to sterilize it." Not much else is currently known of the Forerunner; however, an ancient dialect described a special class known as "Prometheans" that seem to be more advanced than standard Forerunner capabilities. Current History A Forerunner crypt was found on a lone planet far out in Alliance territory. When Lupa and Roach were walking around together, they encountered a Valley, and a strange light that flared from far into it. Investigating, they saw that some parts of the valley exposed some kind of metallic material burried in the rock. They both ended up activating a terminal, which caused a tower to emerge from underground, allowing them entrance. Inside the Forerunner chambers, several 'Constructor'- and 'Sentinel'-class constructs were seen patrolling the corridors, in a neutral and non-hostile state. They then encountered 446 Intricate Valor, the Monitor of the facility. It lead them into the stasis chamber of the Forerunner known as "The Tainter", and his guardians; Lupa and Roach's DNA was then temporarily modified so that they could awaken the Forerunners within the stasis chambers. The Tainter questioned them both on the state of the Forerunners and what conflict was happening as of current; Roach answered his questions, and asked if he could gain assistance from the Forerunners. The Tainter agreed to his deal that the Forerunners would be assisted in repopulation (Which he didn't need, as he stated the Forerunners were somewhat easy to produce amongst themselves, the method left unexplained for the moment). After Lupa and Roach activated what was left of the slumbering Sentinels, they found the Monitor and the Tainter discussing something, and the Tainter gave Roach a teleportation device that would allow whoever activated it to summon the Forerunners and their constructs in the facility to their location; he also explained that the activator needed to be human. After Roach agreed, the Monitor took them back outside and left Lupa and Roach to their peace. Around one Month after this incident, several Forerunner worlds were plundered by the Tainter; a total of around 60 Forerunners have currently been revived, only around 10 on each world discovered. More Technology than people have been reactivated; the Forerunners are doing their best to stay alive. The overall task of observation of the biological activities of the Forerunners, and the ones with the responsibility of sustaining the awakening race, is given to the Lifeworkers, of which there are only one on each world. The present Forerunner leadership, of which there are only 28 members, are advising heavy caution against the Drej, and recommend that 15 members of each race belonging to the Alliance of UCR and (Capitol?) factions be donated for relocation onto Shield worlds so their gene pool can survive if the Drej intend to invade and are successful. With their current numbers and capabilities, the Forerunner are incapable of preventing the Drej from attacking. They advise the alliance council that more worlds be scouted for dormant Forerunners, and ask for the ability to begin artificially growing more of their race. Additionally, the Forerunner leadership suggested the only true way the Forerunner can stop the Drej is if they awaken a higher class of their race, dubbed "Prometheans." However, doing so would provide a dangerous after-effect, though they have not explained why or in what way.